


Отработка

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Если ты умеешь великолепно изображать профессора Снейпа, то не стоит попадаться ему на глаза за этим занятием. Иначе не миновать тебе тяжелой отработки наедине с самым саркастичным и вредным преподавателем во всем Хогвартсе.
Kudos: 6





	Отработка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под внезапным вдохновением по старой заявке Bravo angel по вот этому комиксу: https://vk.com/wall-127125958_36978.
> 
> Чтобы вам было проще представить героев, напоминаю, что на момент семнадцатилетия Тонкс Снейпу было всего тридцать лет.

— Я профессор Снейп, Мастер Зельеварения, поэтому сразу десять баллов Слизерину.

Тонкая рука небрежно махнула в сторону пары мелко хихикающих хаффлпаффовцев, призванных сегодня изображать студентов вышеупомянутого факультета.

— Мистер Уизли!

Чарли тут же попытался придать своему лицу самое серьезное выражение, но в карих глазах все равно блестели искорки смеха. 

— Вы очень громко дышите, это просто возмутительно! Минус три тысячи баллов с Гриффиндора!

По классу снова разлетелся дружный смех. Даже староста Хаффлпаффа, всегда неукоснительно соблюдающая школьные правила и до седьмого курса заплетающая свои русые волосы в две ужасные косички, не смогла на этот раз сдержать улыбку. 

— Итак, раз уж вы изволили почтить своим присутствием мой божественный предмет, запишите тему урока. Надеюсь, хотя бы это вы сможете сделать без ошибок.

Из складок черной мантии показалась небольшая склянка, наполненная светло-малиновой густой жидкостью, которая тут же была гордо продемонстрирована всему классу.

— Сегодня мы изучим самое смертельное зелье в мире. Кто мне скажет, что в этом флаконе?

— Шампунь! — крикнул кто-то с задней парты.

— Верно, мистер Хинт. Но, поскольку вы не со Слизерина, минус пятьдесят очков вашему факультету.

— Отработка, мисс Тонкс.

От бесстрастного голоса, произнесшего последнюю фразу, по классу словно пролетел ледяной вихрь, полностью парализуя всех студентов. Флакон с шампунем выпал из дрогнувших пальцев Тонкс и вдребезги разбился о каменный пол. Ее черные волосы стремительно начали розоветь, а кривой нос укоротился, став слегка курносым. 

Профессор Снейп стремительно прошел мимо, едва не задев ее краями взвившейся в воздух черной мантии, и молча начал что-то писать на доске. Облегченно выдохнув, Тонкс едва заметно показала Чарли большой палец и собралась уже было вернуться за собственную парту, как ледяной голос остановил ее на середине дороги: 

— Извольте убрать за собой.

Бесшумно хихикнув при мысли о том, что профессор и впрямь боится шампуня, Тонкс собрала волшебной палочкой осколки, от которых на весь класс теперь пахло мылом и клубникой. 

— А теперь, учитывая неверный ответ вашего однокурсника, будьте добры сами ответить на свой вопрос. Кстати, минус десять баллов с Хаффлпаффа за незнание зелий, мистер Бингли. И еще сорок — за неуместную выходку мисс Тонкс.

Стоять в абсолютной тишине перед всем классом и понимать, что не знаешь никаких смертельных зелий, было просто ужасно. У Тонкс вообще не очень ладилось с этим предметом. Она искоса глянула на Чарли, но тот лишь беспомощно посмотрел в ответ — под острым взглядом профессора Снейпа никто не рискнул бы дать ей даже крохотную подсказку, боясь оказаться испепеленным прямо на месте.

— Ну? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Снейп, когда, по меркам Тонкс, прошло уже, наверное, года два. — Никаких вариантов? 

Смертельное зелье… Что она встречала в учебнике за седьмой курс такого ужасного и опасного? Разве что дурацкую записку прыщавого Гримсби с Равенкло, который в шестой раз позвал ее на свидание, но сейчас это явно не годилось для ответа.

— Повернитесь ко мне, — сухо произнес Снейп.

Ну конечно. Ответ все это время был написан на доске, прямо за ее спиной. Нет, профессор просто издевается!

— Ну? Я дождусь ответа или вы даже читать не научились к выпускному курсу?

— Напиток живой смерти, — пробормотала Тонкс.

— Браво, — Снейп театрально несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши. — Жду вас сегодня в семь вечера, попробуете сварить это зелье. И если оно окажется способным хотя бы засушить цветок, то я буду весьма удивлен.

Вот глиноклок вонючий! 

Тонкс плюхнулась за парту и уныло подперла рукой щеку. Надо же было схлопотать отработку именно сегодня, когда они с ребятами собирались устроить ночную вылазку и полетать на метлах над Запретным лесом! С этим жутким зельем она точно не успеет до одиннадцати вечера. Да будь она даже отличницей по этому предмету, все равно бы ничего не вышло — с природной неуклюжестью Тонкс создание идеального зелья казалось чем-то запредельным и абсолютно невозможным.

***

— Держи.

Тонкс на лету поймала тетрадь и уставилась на Чарли, который подошел к столу Хаффлпаффа и, нисколько не смущаясь, сел рядом.

— Нашел у наших самую подробную лекцию, которую мы писали, когда проходили Напиток живой смерти.

— Так мы его еще и проходили, — невнятно протянула она, пытаясь поскорее прожевать огромный кусок пирога. — Слушай, оно очень сложное, да?

— Ты так ничего и не прочитала о нем в учебнике? — удивился он. — Хочешь, чтобы Снейп с порога тебя убил?

— Зато отработка быстрее закончится, — проворчала Тонкс, пробегая глазами красиво написанные строчки. — Ух, так и знала, что состав дурацкий!

Чарли заглянул ей через плечо.

— Дремоносные бобы! — ткнула она пальцем в список ингредиентов. — В прошлый раз, когда я пыталась раздавить один, он улетел и чуть не выбил Сандерсу зуб.

— Значит, у тебя есть уже одно оружие против Снейпа, — заметил Чарли. — Только прицелься получше.

В ответ она стукнула его тетрадью по голове, но затем расхохоталась вместе с ним, представив, как Снейп упадет навзничь с таким же невозмутимым видом, с каким обычно диктует свои скучные лекции.

— Надеюсь, сегодня вечером вам будет так же весело.

Мимо, едва удостоив их взглядом, быстро прошел Снейп и скрылся в дверях Большого зала. Чарли перевел взгляд на Тонкс, собираясь сказать, чтобы та не обращала внимания, но она уже приложила широкий рукав мантии к своему лицу, закрыв его наполовину, и зловещим голосом произнесла:

— Минус миллион баллов с Хаффлпаффа, мисс Тонкс, за то, что вы умеете смеяться и не боитесь, что об этом узнают другие!

В ответ Чарли лишь покачал головой и пожелал ей удачи, пообещав, что они с ребятами все же будут надеяться на то, что она успеет с ними полетать.

***

Если в обычное время кабинет зельеварений выглядел весьма зловеще, то вечером, когда в пустынное помещение радостно вползали холод и сырость, находиться в нем становилось еще более неприятно. 

Тонкс поежилась и бессознательно пожалела слизеринцев, вынужденных жить в подземельях. В подобной обстановке поневоле станешь огрызаться и говорить всем гадости.

— Ну?

Она не заметила Снейпа, который сидел в дальнем углу и перебирал свитки с домашними работами студентов. Выжидающе глядя на Тонкс, он сделал быстрый росчерк пером и, свернув пергамент, отправил его в кучу уже проверенных работ. Даже отметки ставит не глядя — наверняка тролля кому-то влепил.

— Если вы так и будете стоять на пороге, то мы с вами просидим до утра в ожидании того, что зелье само как-нибудь сварится, — желчно произнес он, цепко хватая еще один пергамент. — А я не горю желанием провести с вами всю ночь.

Даже если бы эту фразу сказал седовласый Дамблдор, Тонкс позволила бы себе как-нибудь пошутить по этому поводу, но, как любил говорить Бингли, подходя к классу зельеварений: «Оставь шутки всяк сюда входящий». Поэтому она молча подошла к самому дальнему от Снейпа столу и вытащила из сумки учебник.

— А почему бы вам вообще не уйти в Астрономическую башню? — разозлился он. — Идите сюда и варите зелье вот за этим столом, чтобы я видел все ваши ошибки.

Тонкс засопела и переволокла вещи к указанному столу. Никто не обещал, что будет легко, но делать что-то под неусыпным контролем Снейпа было самым последним в списке ее желаний на этот месяц. Желая сделать это дурацкое зелье как можно скорее, она быстро водрузила на стол старенький котел и попыталась одновременно раскрыть книгу на нужной странице и установить рядом весы. Естественно, такое количество одновременных действий не привело ни к чему хорошему.

Заслышав дробный стук маленьких гирек, рассыпавшихся по полу, Снейп лишь вздрогнул, но предпочел и дальше пытаться прочесть очередную бездарную работу. Правда, терпения хватило секунд на десять, потому что Тонкс, пытавшаяся наскоро поднять все с пола, ударилась головой об стол и громко выругалась.

— Мисс Тонкс, вы случайно не забыли, кем являетесь?

Она так и замерла с гирьками в руках, уставившись на него своими огромными глазами. Цвет волос стремительно начал краснеть, точно выражал смущение самой Тонкс.

— Я давно говорил директору закрыть Хаффлпафф, — пробормотал Снейп себе под нос. — Просто невозможно стало работать.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и устало прикрыл глаза.

— Возможно, для вас это станет открытием, мисс Тонкс, но вы волшебница. А волшебники могут поднимать рассыпавшиеся предметы с помощью магии, а не ползать по полу, пытаясь разбить себе при этом голову.

Еще пара таких убийственных замечаний, и она разобьет голову кому-нибудь другому.

Тонкс тяжело вздохнула и постаралась как можно более плавно достать из ящичков нужные ингредиенты для зелья. Так, вот уже и корень валерианы нарезан почти идеальными кубиками — первое достижение за этот неудачный день. Дремоносный боб тоже не принес никаких неприятностей, потому что Тонкс успела поймать его в последнюю секунду перед тем, как тот решил совершить героический полет в сторону отвлекшегося профессора.

К ее облегчению, Снейп практически не следил за ее действиями. Он с каким-то особенным удовольствием делал пометки в работах, а затем быстрым движением выставлял внизу оценку, и, судя по его довольному лицу, плохие он ставил куда чаще.

Восемь раз помешать против часовой стрелки. Или девять? Тонкс заглянула в учебник, но тут же забыла, сколько движений волшебной палочкой она уже сделала. Все, теперь она окончательно запуталась. По крайней мере, ни на одной стадии зелье не должно было быть нежно-салатового оттенка, даже в лекции не упоминалось об этом цвете.

— Ну что?

Снейп так бесшумно подошел к ее столу, что Тонкс от неожиданности чуть не уронила свою палочку прямо в кипящий котел. Окинув скептическим взглядом светло-коричневую жидкость, он поморщился.

— Я так и думал, что не увижу ничего интересного. 

Все еще держа в руках банку с прыгающими поганками, она горестно вздохнула. Снейп тем временем отломил веточку полыни и бросил в котел, задумчиво глядя, как она продолжает спокойно плавать на поверхности, даже не думая чернеть или рассыпаться в пыль.

— Да, — изрек он. — Отвратительно, мисс Тонкс. Даже худшие ученики на вашем потоке и то справились бы лучше.

— Ну, знаете, — не выдержала она, — я не обязана любить зельеварение только потому, что вы ведете этот предмет! Не всем дано варить сложные составы, а мне, может, это вообще не пригодится!

От эмоций она так сильно начала жестикулировать, что часть поганок высыпалась в котел. Веточка полыни тут же окрасилась в фосфоресцирующий красный цвет, а само зелье вдруг резко побагровело. Снейп едва успел нахмуриться, как раздался оглушительный взрыв, и их с Тонкс раскинуло в разные стороны.

Лежа на твердом каменном полу и чувствуя, как все тело начинает болеть от только что полученных ушибов, Тонкс горестно вздохнула, тоскливо глядя, как с потолка капает что-то красное и склизкое. Это конец. Теперь Снейп точно убьет ее и исключит из школы. Ну, или наоборот, разницы, в общем-то, никакой.

Во всем теле ощущалась дикая тяжесть, точно сверху навалилось что-то громоздкое и теперь не давало подняться. Тонкс попробовала сесть и принялась искать глазами Снейпа, которого почему-то нигде не было видно. Он что, уничтожился? Словно в ответ на ее вопрос возле профессорского стола послышался шорох. Тонкс попыталась вглядеться в сумрак кабинета и чуть не заорала, увидев, как ее точная копия встает на ноги и с удивлением смотрит в ответ.

Она что, создала собственного двойника? В любой другой момент такому факту можно было бы порадоваться, представив, сколько пользы получится из такой забавы, но отчего-то сейчас Тонкс было не до веселья. Почти нехотя она посмотрела на свои ноги и увидела, что они обуты в длинные мешковатые штаны и грубые ботинки на толстой подошве. Где-то она уже видела такие…

— Мисс Тонкс, — пропищал кто-то.

На нее в упор смотрел жуткий двойник. У нее что, настолько детский голос?

— Как думаете, что с вами будет, когда я найду способ отменить действие вашего великолепного зелья?

Мерлин и все его исподнее. Вот это она попала.

***

Тонкс сидела на парте и молча наблюдала, как ее тело мечется по кабинету, судорожно роясь в шкафчиках с бутылочками и разными травами. Надо же, она никогда не думала, что топает, как слон. И немного сутулится. 

— Хватит! — рявкнул Снейп, но из-за голоса Тонкс это вышло скорее забавным, чем устрашающим.

Она вопросительно уставилась на него. Когда Тонкс начинала говорить, то в горле становилось щекотно от низких вибраций профессорского голоса, а потому, отсмеявшись в первый раз, она теперь предпочитала сидеть и молчать, чтобы лишний раз не обрушить гнев на свою приобретенную голову с сальными волосами. 

— Вы сидите на парте и болтаете ногами — моими, между прочим! 

— Зато я молчу!

— Вы мурлычете что-то под нос. Это мешает мне думать.

Деятельная и всезнающая Тонкс, которая уверенно начала отмерять на крошечных весах черный порошок, — такой она себе очень даже нравилась. Жаль, что на самом деле это была вовсе не она.

Снейп вдруг просыпал часть порошка на стол и тихо выругался.

— Заметьте, профессор, в этот раз не я виновата, — Тонкс не упустила случая подколоть его, и с помощью Снейповского голоса сделать это было просто восхитительно. 

Он метнул в нее убийственный взгляд, собирая заклинанием обратно все в чашку.

— Вы очень виноваты, мисс Тонкс. Уже тем, что родились на свет с такой ужасной координацией движений.

Возразить было нечего. От скуки Тонкс подняла к глазам ладонь и принялась ее рассматривать. Узкая, с тонкими пальцами — чуть больше ее собственной. На правом мизинце оказался шрам, а под ним след от ожога, совсем свежий. Ну вот, а еще ее упрекал в неуклюжести! Она осторожно покосилась на профессора — тот, засунув длинные красные волосы за ворот капюшона, внимательно следил за цветом жидкости в котле, то и дело бормоча что-то себе под нос и задумчиво подбрасывая по листку жимолости. 

Тонкс пошарила по карманам мантии и осторожно вытащила волшебную палочку. Темное дерево было слегка поцарапано, зато на рукояти обнаружились незнакомые символы, похожие на кельтские знаки. Интересно, она будет ее слушаться? Тонкс снова посмотрела на профессора, который был так увлечен подбором ингредиентов для противодействующего зелья, что, наверное, не обратил бы внимания, даже если бы его студентка принялась плясать перед ним нагишом. Правда, учитывая, в чьем она находилась сейчас теле, зрелище вышло бы так себе. 

Осторожно прошептав заклинание, Тонкс с удовлетворением почувствовала, как длинные пряди смоляных волос становятся мягкими и гладкими. Отлично, теперь хоть голова не будет чесаться.

— Что еще из неуказанного в учебнике вы положили в свой котел? 

Снейп выпрямился и строго посмотрел на Тонкс.

— Я никак не могу понять, чего не хватает.

Вот и какой после этого из него мастер зелий? Тонкс задумалась и принялась раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь вспомнить, что такого запрещенного она могла ненароком бросить в зелье.

— Вы можете хоть иногда сидеть спокойно?

— Нет.

Она, наконец, спрыгнула на пол и подошла к столу, где уже который час пыхтел злосчастный котел. Будучи на данный момент Снейпом, спорить с профессором было куда более интересно и куда менее травматично. Перечитав с умным видом рецепт в учебнике, Тонкс небрежно бросила книгу на стол и скучающим взглядом окинула порошки и колбочки вокруг.

— Я все сделала правильно. 

Снейп сердито уставился на нее, и Тонкс мысленно сделала себе заметку никогда так сильно не морщить лоб — смотрелось ужасно некрасиво.

— У вас все равно не получится меня изобразить, даже не старайтесь, мисс Тонкс. И если бы вы все сделали правильно… — продолжил он, но из-за тонкого голоса нужный эффект запугивания так и не был достигнут.

— Предлагаю пойти к профессору Дамблдору, — отозвалась Тонкс. — Он точно решит нашу проблему, раз вы не можете.

— Никуда мы отсюда не выйдем! — возмутился он. — Как вы вообще себе это представляете?

— А что? Никто и не заметит, что мы обменялись телами.

Тонкс деловито поправила воротник-стойку и, как ей показалось, весьма эффектно прошлась по кабинету, при этом так взмахнув полами мантии, что уронила с ближайшей полки пару пузырьков с прозрачными жидкостями.

— Ой. 

— Сядьте и ничего не трогайте, — прошипел Снейп, толкая Тонкс на ближайшую скамью. — Чтоб я еще хоть раз позвал вас на отработку! 

Она просияла.

— В следующий раз к Филчу отправлю, — мстительно добавил он, и улыбка Тонкс тут же погасла.

Снейп снова вернулся к котлу и поводил над ним рукой, пытаясь уловить запахи, которые не смог почувствовать в первый раз. Дергая себя за белый манжет, выглядывавший из-под рукава черной мантии, Тонкс с тоской окинула кабинет, и тут ее вдруг осенило.

— Профессор!

— Помолчите.

— Но я просто хотела…

— Мисс Тонкс! Замолчите на пять минут! Просто. Пять. Минут.

Он так тяжело вздохнул, что ей на минуту даже стало его жаль.

— Вы сами бросили туда полынь, — буркнула она и зажмурилась.

Снейп так и замер над котлом. Тонкс открыла оба глаза и даже забеспокоилась, что профессору стало плохо. В голове пронеслась ужасная мысль о том, что ей придется теперь всю жизнь изображать из себя слизеринского декана, а этого она никак не могла вынести.

— Профессор Снейп!

— Точно.

В его голосе мелькнула растерянность. Тонкс с удивлением посмотрела, как он метнулся к какому-то флакону и, вытащив тугую пробку, поспешно капнул в котел четыре капли бурой жидкости.

— Полынь, — гордо изрек он, словно сам только что про нее вспомнил. — Единственное растение, запах которого я практически не чувствую. 

Он зачерпнул деревянным черпаком из котла и протянул Тонкс.

— Пейте.

— А вы? — возмутилась она.

— Подействует на нас обоих.

— Тогда вы и пейте.

Почти минуту они буравили друг друга настороженными взглядами.

— Мисс Тонкс, — начал наконец Снейп. — Я так понимаю, вам не хочется вернуться в свое тело?

— Откуда я знаю, что вы не отравите меня после всего, что я сегодня сделала? 

— Жаль, я как-то упустил из вида этот вариант, — расстроился он.

Тонкс с подозрением посмотрела на профессора. Ему никогда не было свойственно чувство юмора, но сейчас она очень надеялась, что тот всего лишь пошутил.

— Просто выпейте! — рявкнул он. — Выпейте и катитесь ко всем чертям из моего кабинета, чтоб до следующего занятия я вас не видел и не слышал!

Пытаясь не показать свою радость от того, что ее все-таки не исключат из школы, Тонкс поспешно наклонилась и выпила почти безвкусную жидкость. Ради того, чтобы остаться в Хогвартсе, можно было пойти и на риск. Некоторое время ничего не происходило. А потом внутри все сжалось с такой силой, что у Тонкс перехватило дыхание. Было очень больно, словно ее тянули во все стороны и одновременно пытались запихнуть в маленькую банку.

— Ну, вот и все, — раздался над ухом привычный ехидный голос. — Поздравляю с возвращением к прежней жизни.

Тонкс подняла глаза и увидела профессора Снейпа с его привычным равнодушием на бледном лице. 

— Минус двадцать баллов за неумение сварить зелье по учебнику и еще десять за пререкания с деканом. Можете идти, мисс Тонкс.

Она молча подхватила свою сумку и затопала к выходу, совсем забыв, как ужасно это смотрится со стороны. В голове роились десятки планов о том, как можно будет отомстить этому язвительному и зловредному типу. Хорошо бы как-нибудь незаметно подкинуть ему в котел порошок из рога взрывопотама. Правда, вещь довольно редкая, но Тонкс знала ребят в Хогмсиде, у кого можно было ее достать. А еще можно было договориться с Пивзом, и…

— МИСС ТОНКС!

Из кабинета зельеварений выскочил Снейп, и Тонкс пожалела, что не успела добраться до лестницы раньше. Все-таки передумал, сейчас отчислит ее перед самым выпуском, вот беда.

— Что вы сделали с моими волосами?!

Профессор буквально-таки трясся от негодования.

— Почему они пушатся и пахнут клубникой?!

— Наверное, побочное от зелья! — пискнула она и бросилась бежать.

Вслед ей пролетело что-то вроде «минус еще сорок баллов с Хаффлпаффа», но Тонкс уже не слышала этого. Она в два счета добралась до гостиной, расположенной на первом этаже, и, вбежав внутрь, с облегчением упала на диван. Интересно, скольких баллов она сегодня лишила родной факультет? Наверное, лучше не считать.

В гостиной было так тихо, как бывает только за полночь, когда приходит самый крепкий сон. Тонкс потерла слипающиеся глаза и решительно направилась к спальне девочек. Громкий звон оповестил ее о том, что она разбила огромную вазу, много лет стоявшую возле стены.

Снова помянув недобрым словом несчастного Мерлина, она пошарила по карманам в поисках волшебной палочки, но той нигде не было. В сумке ее тоже не оказалось, и Тонкс приуныла. Если она оставила палочку у Снейпа, то это было просто катастрофой — он ведь велел не показываться ему на глаза. И как она теперь проживет до пятницы, не имея возможности колдовать?

Решив, что сегодня еще можно будет разочек нарушить спокойствие профессора, Тонкс вылетела из гостиной и, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, побежала обратно в подземелья. Еще никогда ей не было так страшно входить в кабинет зельеварений, как сейчас. Отчаянно надеясь, что Снейп уже давно ушел к себе, она осторожно приоткрыла дверь и заглянула внутрь. 

Никого. Просто замечательно. Наверняка профессор уже надевает ночной колпак и ложится спать, проклиная весь это ужасный день. Тонкс внезапно представила, как Снейп с невозмутимым видом надевает на голову большой белый колпак, а тот не налезает из-за чистых пушистых волос, и ее разобрал хохот.

Соседняя дверь, ведущая из личного кабинет Снейпа в класс зельеварений, быстро распахнулась.

— Опять вы!

— Там было не заперто, — пробормотала Тонкс, все еще всхлипывая от смеха. — Простите, профессор, я просто потеряла свою волшебную палочку.

— Поэтому вы решили прийти сюда и посмеяться над своей рассеянностью? Весьма самокритично, но будьте добры делать это в другом месте, мисс Тонкс.

Она неловко переступила с ноги на ногу и смущенно посмотрела на него. Снейп закатил глаза.

— Акцио, волшебная палочка!

Из-под ближайшего стола со стуком выкатилась волшебная палочка и прыгнула в его руку.

— Отдаю с прежним условием, — предупредил Снейп, перехватывая руку Тонкс и не позволяя ей забрать палочку. — Чтобы я вас не видел эти дни.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответила она.

До чего было странно стоять рядом с профессором в два часа ночи в его кабинете и ощущать на своем запястье его теплую ладонь. Очевидно, Снейп тоже почувствовал неловкость, потому что резко отпрянул назад и шумно выдохнул, отпуская, наконец, ее руку.

— Доброй ночи, мисс Тонкс.

— Доброй ночи, профессор.

Она вышла из кабинета, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, и остановилась, глядя на дрожащее пламя факелов, развешанных по стенам. Если отбросить весь сарказм и ядовитость Снейпа и прибавить к этому чистые волосы, то он мог бы показаться даже симпатичным.

Удивившись такой мысли, она тряхнула головой и зашагала наверх, вспоминая заново весь день вплоть до самых последних слов, сказанных профессором. 

Уже подходя к гостиной, она вдруг широко улыбнулась. Снейп требовал не показываться ему на глаза. Но изображать его он не запрещал. Завтра на большой перемене она устроит шикарное представление своим друзьям. И если профессор случайно его увидит, что ж, она готова к новой отработке.


End file.
